Stronger Together
by Willow Julien
Summary: It has been a month since the final battle with the overlord and the passing of the great animal warrior. Lloyd, Willow's family and all the other warriors are mourning over the death of Willow and Lloyd is the one that is sadden the most. But something happened in the northern mountains. The sequel to True Warriors. I upload any time I get a chapter done. Hope you readers enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**The feels in this chapter! Oh I felt like crying while I wrote this! I want to thank you all for the kind reviews on the first fanfic. You all are amazing! –cyber hugs- I will also be doing prequels to this series such as the story of Lady Faith and Lord Julien on how they met, Lord Ray and Lady Maya and how they met or a one-shot of Jay and Nya's relationship or it may be a whole story of it but I have no idea. But I really want to thank you all for the love. Now please enjoy and pls still give me writing tips. Love you all!**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

It has been a month since the final battle with the overlord and since the passing of the warrior of animals, Willow. Her mother and father were devastated and had organized a funeral for the warrior and the northern realms family were getting ready while the other warriors, southern realms family and warewolf alpha's came.

"I still can't believe that she's gone, brother." Wisp said to her brother Zane as she placed some flowers in a basket.

"I know, sister. Lloyd is still mourning over her death. Like we are." Zane said using his power to create animal ornaments to hang around the main hall.

But soon after Cole and Jay entered the hall.

"Hey Zane…Hey Wisp. How are you guys holding up?" Cole asked.

"It's been hard…It's just not the same without Wil-…Her…" Zane said with tears dripping from his face.

"I know, Zane.. We all miss her." Jay said placing his hand on Zane's shoulder.

But then they went outside to meet Kai while Lord Ray, Lady Maya, Lady Nya and the alpha's of the werewolf tribes with their families came inside the main hall and the Garmadon family came down to the thrones.

"Families of the Northern, Southern families and werewolf tribes. Today we are here to honor a fallen warrior who gave her life to save ours." Garmadon said.

Soon after he spoke the guards, guarding the door to the main hall, opened the door to show the warriors of lightning, fire, ice and earth carrying the bed where Willow now rested and everyone bowed down to the fallen warrior. The warriors placed the fallen warrior in the front of the hall and knelt down behind the bed where the fallen warrior resided.

Lloyd sat with his family and Willow's family while he listened to the other warriors speak. When he went up to speak he stopped for a second a looked at Willow that laid there beautifully from under the glass. He then went up to speak about the beautiful woman he loves.

"Willow. Is a warrior to be remembered forever. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was the love of my life. It saddens me that I will never be able to put a ring on her finger. Get to say my marriage vows with her or see our first born child. I miss her so much. Wherever her soul rests. She will always be the grey warrior of animals." Lloyd said with tears in his eyes.

Once Willow's family spoke everyone complimented on how great Willow was and they all placed flowers beside where she lay. The people returned to their homes but somewhere in the northern mountains. Something happened.

"Where am I?!" A sound of a woman's voice sounded.

"Shh. Your hurt." Another sounded.

"Where am I and who are you?" The first voice sounded again.

"I am Abby. And you are in the northern mountain. Near your home, Lady Willow." Abby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Returned Love**

It had been nearly a year since the funeral for Willow. A young boy stared out his window in the direction of the northern realm. He never left is room. Never let anyone in his room. He was just so saddened by the death of his loved one. But then he heard a knock on his door.

"Lloyd. It's Azura. Someone is asking for you at the gates." Azura said through the door.

"I just want to be alone, Azura! Why don't they talk to my parents?" Lloyd asked.

"They are demanding for you. And besides you should come out." Azura answered.

"Fine... I'm coming." Lloyd said.

Azura and Lloyd walked to the front gates but no one was there but a young woman lying on the ground. But when Lloyd recognized the young woman.

"Willow!" Lloyd said as he picked her up in his arms.

"What?! That's not possible?" Azura said hovering her hand over Willow's face.

"What is it Azura?" Lloyd asked.

"She's alive..." Lloyd said.

"Bring her to your room Lloyd. I will go get your parents." Azura said.

"I will." Lloyd said.

Lloyd brought Willow into his room and carefully laid her on his bed.

"Willow?" Lloyd asked.

"Llo-Lloyd...? Willow asked tiredly as she opened her eyes to see the man she loved.

"Yes, my Willow Tree.. It's me." Lloyd answered.

They then heard a knock on the door and saw Lloyds family come in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! All my awesome** warrior's! **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had meh school stuff going on and meh dog** and **meh family. But all during summer I will be sure to try to update every day! I was hoping to ask you all something as well. If your an Aphmau fan and haven't seen Emerald secret** you **need too but should I make a Aphmau/ Ninjago fanfic? Pls tell me if I should or not and pls give me more writing tips. You all mean so much to me and I really mean it. Now, Pls enjoy this chapter of Stronger Together.**

 **Chapter 3: An Invitation**

It was a Calm morning in the city of Icenwood. The town was bustling as usual and a certain person was walking around. Zane had taken Willows place as head guard of the town ever since the battle. He had been mourning for her ever since he saw her die...right in front of him.. but then he accidentally knocked into someone.

"My apologies!" Zane apologized.

"No no. It was my fault i-" The person said only to be cut off by seeing who it was. "Warrior Zane!" They said bowing down to him. "Sir Zane, Warrior of ice and the one who bears the Shurikins."

"There is no need to bow.. I am nothing without my sister..." Zane said solomly.

"Oh... also... I am so very sorry about what happened to your sister... I have heard that she was a strong warrior.. oh and my name is Luna by the way." Luna said.

"She really was... " Zane said. "Would you like to get something?" He asked.

"Sure." Luna said

But as soon as they were about to go in to the restaurant a falcon swooped down and landed on Zanes arm. It was a letter from Lady Misakio.

But What they didn't know was that Kai, Cole and Jay had gotten the same letter.

"WILLOW!" What everyone seemed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every one! I am not gonna bore you to death today soo here is chapter 4 and huge shout outs to my Warrior's Loki and MNC! Now. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Reunited**

It was a day since Lady Misakio sent out the letter to everyone to tell of Willows return. Lloyd was waiting outside his bed room door for Willow.

"You ready Willow?" Lloyd called through the door

"Yes I am!" Willow called back.

When Lloyd came in he saw Willow wearing a beautiful grey gown with her hair flowing nearly past her waits.

"Willow... You look beautiful..." Lloyd said walking towards the beautiful woman he loved.

"Thanks Lloyd." She said smiling.

"Now, everyone waiting to see you." Lloyd said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I bet they are." Willow said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The two walked to the doors of the main hall but when Lloyd looked to Willow he saw that she was brushing away a tear.

"Willow?" Lloyd asked. "What's wrong?"

"Its just... I'm going to see everyone again... I'm just so happy..." Willow said.

"You should be happy. Your family has been waiting to see you, Willow..." Lloyd said as he kissed her.

"Yeah.." Willow said smiling.

The two then walked into the main hall to see everyone having fun and talking but then Lloyd gave a small salute to his father.

"My friends! I would like to welcome My son Lloyd Garmodon and Lord Julien and Lady Faiths Daughter and the warrior of animals Willow!" Garmodon announced.

Everyone cheered as they walked down to the main floor but then Willow was greeted by five people.

"Willow!" Faith said as she hugged Willow.

"My daughter..." Julien said with a tone of happiness in his voice.

"Mom...Dad.." Willow said as she hugged her parents and cried with happiness.

"Sister!" Zane and Wisp said running towards her.

"Zane! Wisp!" Willow said as she hugged her two siblings.

"Sis..." I have missed you Zane said. "Oh and also. This is Luna. A friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Luna." Willow said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Luna smiled.

But later Willow saw the other warrior's making their way over to her.

"Willow!" Jay called out.

"Jay! Cole! Kai!" Willow called back.

"Its good to see your back m'lady." Kai said in a joking way to say that it was awesome that she is here in front of him.

"No need to call me m'lady. Sir Kai." She said in the same tone.

"But really. I thought we'd never see you again. I was worried that I may have had to lead the team if a new threat occurs." Cole said hugging his friend.

"Cole. You don't lead the team. We all do..." Willow said hugging her friends.

It was soon time for the dance. Kai danced with one of Willows friends: Suzane. Jay danced with Nya. Zane danced with Luna and Cole danced with another one of her friends: Kiki. But Lloyd and Willow went out onto the balcony overlooking Ninjago Lake.

"Willow... I wanted to ask you this for a while.. ever since I met you.." Lloyd said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Pls still give me writing tips my Warrior's! And if I should do that Aphmau/ Ninjago crossover after I finish this story! Love you all and remember: Be positive, Be Kind, Be you and be the best warrior you can be!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my Warrior's! I am so glad you guys are enjoying my fanfic! I am betting you guys want to know what Lloyd wants to talk to Willow about! I am not gonna kill ya guys but huge Shout outs to MNC and Loki! Now here it is!**

 **Chapter 5: A Proposal**

"what do you want to talk to me about, Lloyd?" Willow asked kindly.

"You will see. Close your eyes." Lloyd laughed.

"Oh alright..." Willow said as she did as she was told.

After a few seconds Lloyd had told her to open her eyes. When she opened them he saw Lloyd kneeling in front of her with a box covered in beautiful grey silk.

"Lloyd..." Willow said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Willow. You have been the love of my life ever since the day I met you when we were kids... I was devastated when you died... I need you... I am asking you... Will you marry me?" Lloyd asked as he opened the box th reveal a beautiful silver ring with a beautiful emerald as the jewel.

"Oh Lloyd... why would I ever say no!" Willow said through her tears as she hugged Lloyd. "I have loved you since that day as well.."

When they entered the main hall they heard the song that they both loved to dance to. They both knew the lyrics but they decided to just dance to it. Willow laid her head against Lloyds chest as they danced.

"I love you Lloyd..." Willow said quietly.

"As do I." Lloyd responded in the same tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So sorry the last chapter was so short. I was out of ideas... I am planning on making this one long. I wanna give a shout out to Loki for the suggestion. Beatitude Girl for the amazing and hilarious review and MNC for the support. I want to thank you all for the support! Also if any of you are Star Stable players I am Jenny Pinkvalley on the Windstar server. I also want to shout out Nora Gladevalley for finding me on Sso. Now not gonna kill ya all so here it is!**

 **Chapter 6: I'll Always Love You**

It was a day after Lloyd had proposed to Willow. Everyone was excited and helping with the planning of the wedding. Willow and Lloyd were taking a break and Spending some time alone out on Lloyds balcony.

"Willow?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd?" Willow asked.

"What do you think will happen if another threat happens?" Lloyd asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"We will fight together...We will all be here for each other." Willow replied.

But before Lloyd could say anything more they heard a knock on the door.

"Lady Willow! Sir Lloyd!" One of the guards said parshally panting.

"Azura! What's wrong?" Lloyd asked worryingly as he opened the door.

"There's someone here for you... her name is Abby." Azura said.

"Abby..."

In the northern mountain's of Icenwood a strange man cloaked in Grey walked into his cave. He was holding a picture of what seemed to be Willow.

"So.. Your finally going to find me my love... You were never ment to be with a Saber..." he laughed. "Why would you love a saber? When you would rather be with a Wolf... by my name of Jacob Clouse... Original master of animals... I Will make you into my wife and a Wolf worth loving!"

He went outside and looked at his now tan markings that used to be his animal patterns. "You Wil be a wolf..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am so glad you all are enjoying Stronger Together! Also quick note: Jacob will be known as Clouse throughout the story. I am just so happy to see all the joy and happiness that i bring to you guys when you read! I love your reviews and You guys always brighten my day! Now enough about me. How about you. I would like you guys to tell me how your feeling. How do you think the story will end up. What are your theories and also give suggestions! Also I love interacting with you So if you guys would like you can make up little names for your selves when you are off the Fanfic thing so You can write more reviews! Such as mine is Willow Falk (The idea was From MNC's Fire within A Ninjago soldier Fanfic. Go check out their stories!). Now pls don't be dying on me XD Enjoy my lovely Warriors!**

 **Chapter 7: A New Adventure Awaits**

Lloyd looked at Willow with a question written all over Azura and His own face. "How do you Know Abby?" They both asked at the same time.

"I know it might seem crazy but... She's the one that brought me back... I remember her... She healed my wounds... she told me about what was going on in the world as she helped me back to health... She was so kind... But I wouldn't be standing here infant of you two if it weren't for her." Willow explained.

"Well she has my greatest thanks." Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah. Sir Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lady Wisp along with Lord Aaron, Lady Aphmau, Lady Katelyn and Lord Raven are waiting for you two as well." Lady Azura said kindly.

"Thank you Azura. We will be right down." Willow said.

The two made their way down to the Main hall to see their friends and Willows family waiting for them. Lady Aphmau, Lord Raven, Lord Aaron and Lady Katelyn had the weapons that helped them defeat the overlord. Willow looked at her patterns to see them that they were growing to the color of her skin.

"My friends. It is wonderful to see you again." Lady Aphmau said kindly.

"It is wonderful to see you as well m'lady Aphmau." Willow said walking up to her as her attire changed as she got close to her weapon.

 _'She looks like she did a year ago... her beautiful patterns... her tied back hair that fits perfectly into a ponytail... her beautiful silver armor... her face... I missed her so much...'_ Lloyd thought as the warriors spoke to Lady Aphmau and Katelyn.

"I know your thinking about that day Lloyd..." Wisp said kindly. "She saved us... but she lost her life by doing so.. Oh yeah. Lloyd. May I introduce you to Abby."

"It is an honnor meeting you sir Lloyd." Abby said politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I give my greatest thanks to you. I would not be getting married to the beautiful Woman i loved if it weren't for you bringing her back." Lloyd replied.

When the warriors got their weapons all their power returned to them. "Myself and Aaron cannot join you on this journey my friends. But Lady Katelyn and her most trusted guard Travis will be joining you. Raven must stay and look after the lightning village." Lady Apmau said.

"Thank you." Willow said Kindly.

"Lloyd! Wait!" Jades voice sounded through the halls.

"Jade? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"It is fathers Old armor... I had a blacksmith named Karloff fix it up for you." Jade said handing Lloyd the armor. "Be safe brother.."

"Thank you and I will be sister." Lloyd said gratefully.

When the group left they traveled by horse. They went through Hiroshi's Jungle, The sea of sand, The beautiful Forest of Valedale and the beautiful quartz cavern of Pikro. When they reached a clearing in the northern forest of Linna that lay at the foot of the mountains they saw a cabin that looked like it belonged to a researcher. But when they were about to go investigate they saw a young girl about the age of 17 with her hair tied in a pony tail come out of the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I am glad you all are enjoying! I am very sorry I had a short chapter last time. I had to go to bed. But I am working on the ending of this sequel. I am also going to be doing a MyStreet adventure. All my Characters and Ninjago characters will be in it. Except for Raven, Aphmau, Aaron, Garroth and all the other aphmau characters. I will be starting from season 2: Love love paradise because season 1 has a lot of stuff. Just watch season 1 on Aphmau's channel to figure out what is going on before you read my fanfic or watch season 2. Also you will be seeing a sky bound character in this chapter. I will start working on my Aphmau/Ninjago fanfic after this chapter. Now HUGE shout out to MNC and Loki! Now Pls enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: New Allies:**

The group saw a young girl holding a book in her hand and reading. But then the young girl pulled out her staff and got into a attack position. "Who are you?!" She said. "If your working for the Werewolf I am not coming with you!"

"What do you mean. We are the Warewolves of Lightning and these are the warriors of Ice, Animals, Earth, Lightning and Fire. And The warriors of ice and animals sister, Wisp and her friend Abby. And the Warrior of animals fiancie, Sir Lloyd." Raven Said.

"The warriors? The ones who helped save Ninjago from The overlord?!" The girl said.

"Yes we are." Willow said.

"Hey Zoe! Deliara! Get out here!" The girl shouted towards the inside of the cabin.

Just then A girl about the age of Wisp and a ghost came running out. " _What is it Nika?"_ The ghost asked in a mysterious and echoey voice.

"Yeah what is it?" The girl around Wisp's age asked.

"We are in the presence of The great warriors and their allies who saved Ninjago from the overlord!" The girl said. "Oh yeah. My name is Nika and these re my friends that i live with Named Deliara and Zoe."

 _"It is an honor be in your presence elemental warriors. I am the one who has been guarding these mountains for years. My friends Zoe and Nika helped me repair my home.. I mean our home. It looks small on the outside but it is huge on the inside."_ Deliara said in happiness.

"It is definitely a pleasure to be infront of you Warriors of the elements." Zoe said.

"It is not a big deal." Cole said unmouting his horse as the others followed his lead.

 _"Oh of course it is! You are the heroes of Ninjago! We can sleep safely at night because of you all." Deliara said politely._

 _"_ I am glad that you know that you can sleep safely at night but could we stay with you. We don't really have a place to stay." Willow said.

"Oh of course! We have room for all of you." Nika said.

"Thank you." Lloyd replied.

The group went inside the cabin and left their horses outside. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them with a pack of wolves behind them. "Clouse will love that his love has come to him... But another Lover for her..." They said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I want to wish everyone a happy memorial day! even tho its the day before but i will be at a party creaming everyone at corn hole! :D I am also working on a one-shot for memorial day! I am hoping to try to make one for every holiday. Maybe Christmas i may make a 5 chapter story. But idk. Also a mistake in the last chapter was that Raven was suppose to be Travis XD Whoops! Also, has anyone messaged me on star stable? This chapter will be a short one and I am really sorry about that. And I am thinking about doing a fanfic where the Ninja are known as their Voice actors. Such as Brent is known a Zane and Vincant is known as Kai. But it is your decision. Pls tell me if i should. Also at the end of this chapter I am going to give a sneak peak of the end of this sequel. I want to keep you guys at the edge of your seats! :D Now Huge Shout outs to Loki and MNC. Now pls don't be dying on me XD. Enjoy!**

Once the group got into the cabin they saw it was huge. Most of the cabin was underground and it looked amazing.

"Wow. You three built this?" Travis asked

 _"Yes. We did."_ Deliara said.

"It only took us about three days to make it. And Deliara helped with her ghostly magic." Zoe said.

"Well. Its amazing." Wisp said amazed.

But then the group saw Deliara use her magic to create rooms for the warriors and their friends.

 _"We want you to have a good sleep during the night."_ Deliara said kindly.

"Thank you, Deliara." Lady Katelyn said.

 _"My Plesure."_ Deliara said.

But then the group heard somewhat of a door being knocked down.

"What was that?!" Willow said surprised.

"Sounds Like someone or something kicked the door down." Zane said logically.

"Probbly. But lets just make sure it wasn't the wind." Cole said.

"Good idea." Jay said.

The group made it's way upstairs to see a girl dressed in brown with a group of wolves behind her. She seemed to have command over the wolves.

"We're so dead!" Zoe whisper-yelled repeatedly.

 _"No we're not."_ Deliara said.

But when the wolves made their way closer to the group the girl whistled and the wolves came straight back to her. When they left the group came out of their hiding spot.

"That was Close.." Lloyd said.

"Too close." Kai answered.

"Lets Close the doors and make sure nothing else gets back in." Nika said.

"Good idea. I'll help you." Cole said.

The two closed the doors and the group decided to rest after the experience.

 **Thanks for reading my Warriors! Also If you would like to You can subscibe to Epidemic sound (Not my channel). They are so close to 100K! They do all the music for Aphmau's channel. Now enough about that. Here is the sneak peak:**

 **Willow came full speed at Lloyd with the knife in her hand. She slashed at him and stabbed him. Her words were more painful than the knife that was stabbing him.**

 **"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE! YOUR JUST A STUPID SABER! YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO CLOUSE!" Her words said.**

 **But before she could hurt Lloyd anymore he grabbed the knife and threw it away from her and hugged her.**

 **"I will** **ALWAYS** **Love you... can you hear me..." Lloyd said.**

 **When Willow herd those words she heard someone singing a song that sounded familiar to her. But then she found out it was her singing that song. She then remembered her memories.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I bet you guys are at the edge of your seats! I may change it up a little. I'm still working on it. pls give me writing tips and Always Stay strong, Be kind, be brave, don't give up, be yourself and use your power wisely. Be your Warrior! Be the legend your meant to be! You are awesome! Also fanart is allowed! if you guys could figure out how to get it onto the reviews that would be awesome and pls let me know how you did it :D You guys are so amazing! You mean so much to me and your kind words are just amazing! Be your Warrior! Cya in the next chapter!**

 **Willow Julien aka Willow Falk (Willow Falk when i not logged in and what MNC calls me)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sapphire

**Hello my lovely Warriors! I want to say a huge Thank you to everyone who left such kind reviews! You guys warm my heart! I am also thinking about making a forum so I can interact with you all! Also has anyone messaged me on star stable? But just asking, how do I make a fourm? I just would like to know. But enough about that. I want to know how you guys are doing! Pls don't tell any personal things. I don't want to butt into your life. But anyway I want to give shoutouts to Loki and MNC. Now I probably bore you to death with these messages but I just like interacting with you guys! Now, enjoy chapter 10!**

A strange man was searching through a box of sapphires in a cave far beneath the cabin. He had the wolves around him and the strange girl that visited the Warriors and their friends.

"Alpha. I don't think that there are any more powered sapphires! We have harvested all of them!" The strange girl said.

"I know we haven't! I can sense more! But apparently you can't!" The man said angrily.

"Alpha! We need to find a new cave if we are to find more sapphires!" She said.

"Luanne. Your wolves should be able to find them! I need the White warrior and that girl Nika to make the potions!" He said.

"C-clouse... there aren't any more! I can't sense any nearby!" A wolf said in a series of wines and barks.

"Then Find them!" Clouse said angrily as he threw the wolf across the cave. "Find me more sapphires."

But then they heard a howl of a wolf from another part of the cave.

"Luanne..." Clouse said.

"I must have been mistaken." Luanne said with a scared tone

"You better not be mistaken again. i'm going to get the two. Now harvest those sapphires!" Clouse said with anger.

Back in the Cabin the group was asleep in their own rooms. But what Zane and Nika didn't know was that someone had snuck in. He had used a potion that he had made to teleport Nika. But what the person didn't know was that Zane had learned to sleep with one eye open and one ear listening. Just as every guard should. Just before The person could teleport The warrior, Zane got up instantly and fought the intruder. But the intruder was stronger and was able to knock out Zane and bring him to a secret passageway to his cavern.

When the group woke up that morning they saw that Both Zane and Nika were gone.

"No... my brother..." Willow said with sadness.

 _"Myself and Travis may have a way of finding your brother and our friend."_ Deliara said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I have been writing short chapters and I'm really sorry about that. But the last few chapters will definitely be long ones. I promise and I bet you guys will be wanting the 3rd Sequel. Also the in the second to last there will be a song that you guys may want to look up and also the song that Lloyd and Willow love is from Final Fantasy (Idk what one) but it is called Suki de ne (I think but I will tell if it is)**


	11. Chapter 11: Help

**Hayo my warriors! I have posted my Love~Love Paradise fanfic to kick off summer if you want to go read it! Now, this chapter will be focusing on what happened to Zane and Nika and their encounter with Clouse. I wanna give a shoutout to Loki and MNC! Now pls don't be dying of boredom. I'll Cya guys later! Enjoy!**

As Zane woke up he felt a searing pain in his head.

"What... What happened?" Zane said. When he looked to his left he saw Nika sitting in a cage. "Nika!" He shouted only to see that he was in a cage himself.

"Zane... Your finally awake..." Nika said looking down at the floor of the cage.

"Nika.. What happened?!" Zane exclaimed.

"We were captured.. By him..." Nika said pointing down at a warewolf looking through a box of emeralds.

"What.." Zane said as he looked down. He instantly recognized the warewolf and backed away to the back of the cage.

"Zane... What is it?" Nika asked.

"It's him..." Zane whispered.

"You know him?" Nika asked.

"He used to be a warlock in our city of Icenwood. He loved my sister Willow and when he asked my parents they thought about it and said no. Even though they said no he still proposed. When she said that she didn't love him he was in rage... He decided to try to use a potion on Willow.. It was a forever potion of love... but I was with her and I used my training as a guard to block it. When my father found out what he did... He banished him to the northern mountains... My father told the other Lords and Ladies... and they said that they would never invite him into their realms..." Zane explained.

"Oh no..." Nika said.

But when the werewolf heard the two he turned around to see both of them awake.

"Ah. Your awake." He said Taking off his hood.

"Clouse!" Zane said angrily.

"Ah. The prince of Icenwood. And the Warrior of ice." Clouse laughed.

"Don't talk to him!" Nika shouted.

"Oh Nika. I can talk to whoever I want. I am the original Warrior of animals." He said showing his grey streak that laid in his coal black hair.

"What?!" Zane said in shock.

"You didn't know! Oh this is just rich!" Clouse laughed.

"What do you want?!" Nika shouted angrily.

"I need you to make me forever potions." Clouse said.

"No! I will never!" Zane said.

"Neither Will I!" Nika shouted.

"Oh. You don't have a choice!" He said as he threw potions at Zane and Nika. "You will be the ones who make the forever potions, My brother and sister."

"Yes brother.." Zane and Nika said in sync in an almost creepy way.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! You got a little sneak about what may be happening in the future. You also got to see what Clouses back story was. There will be more later in the story but I'm gonna make you guys wait. I'm evil XD. Now I wanna give you one more sneak peak into the future of the story:**

As Willow waited outside her mother and father came in to see her.

"Willow?" Faith said as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"M-mom? D-dad?" Willow said looking up to see her parents. She stood up and hugged her parents as she sobbed quietly.

"Shhhh.. We're here my daughter..." Faith said trying to sooth her daughter. "We heard what happened from your brother... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry about what you had to go through..."

"You have no idea what it was like.." Willow sobbed as she fell into her parents arms.

"My daughter...I have no idea what you went through but we are here to help you.. No matter what.." Julien said.

"T-thank you... father.. mother..." Willow sobbed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that sneak peak. I want you guys to be at the edge of your seats. I will be writing more during the summer as well so expect more chapters to come soon. I leave school On June 22 and I have finals so I would like some tips from you guys as well to help me with them! And pls give me writing tips :D Now Off to write Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya My Warriors! I am so glad you are enjoying my story! I am nearly out of school as well! Just about 13 more days not counting the weekends. :D I also have finals soon so I would like some tips on them if you guys have any. Now I am also going to be writing another fanfic on the ninjas summer and what they do and you guys can also give ideas to the story! I will choose the best idea every week for the time I am in Summer! Now this chapter will be the search for Zane and Nika. So just to end this short message here I wanna give a shoutout to Loki. Now enjoy Chapter 12. :D**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Search.. Gone wrong**

The group searched around the room looking for a clue to where their friends were.

"Where could he be... I just hope he is alright..." Willow said.

"He will be. I promise. He's strong." Lloyd said comforting his fiancé.

"Thanks Lloyd..." Willow said.

It was just then when Jay had found the switch with Wisp. "Uh. Found it.. " Jay said.

"Nice job you guys. Now let's go find our friends." Cole said.

When end the group went down the cave they saw many gems and what seemed to be sapphires.

"Guys. Let's split up into groups of two." Lloyd said. "Kai and Jay. Wisp and Abby. Katelyn and Travis. And Deliara and Zoe. Throw a rock against the walls of the cave if you find them."

"Got it." Wisp said.

The group split up but they never knew that Clouse had sent his best wolves out to find Kai, Jay, Wisp, Abby, Katelyn and Travis. An hour later when Lloyd, Willow, Deliara and Zoe met back at the cabin but when they saw Travis, Katelyn, Kai and Jay their eyes were a deep purple. As purple as the sapphires were.

"Guys... Are you ok?" Willow asked concerned.

 **Ok. So I know the end of this chapter may have not made much sense but it will during the next chapter. Now. I am gonna go write chapter 13! And we are coming to an end of this adventure btw... *Cri* but I am hoping you guys are enjoying this. Now off to write ch 13!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Saber

**Hiya my warriors! So.. this chapter will be one of the chapters that are leading up to the end of this story... I have come so far with you guys and I really want to thank you for that. I have come so far as a writer but I don't want to thank myself I wanna thank you guys. You have given me so many hilarious, sweet, loving and supportive comments and so many tips for writing. I am still a new writer an I still will be for many years but you guys have given me the support to keep going. Thank you all for your support. I wanna give shoutouts to Loki, MNC, and everyone who supported me through these three months of me being a writer. Love you guys so much. You guys mean so much in my heart. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: The Saber**

Willow stared at Kately, Travis, Jay and Kai. Their eyes were as purple as sapphires.

"G-guys?" Willow asked in a worried tone.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"Y-your eyes...They're.." Willow said.

"They have always been like this." Katelyn answered.

"N-no they haven't..."

"Yes they have. Brother says that we were born with the same eyes." Kai said.

"What do you mean brother?" Willow asked.

"Oh. Our brother would love to see you." Jay said. "He's somewhere in the woods."

Just then Lloyd and Cole came from upstairs and saw them. But when the four saw Lloyd their eyes changed to what seemed to be a deeper purple.

"Willow. Could you help us find our brother." Katelyn asked in a mysterious and almost creepy tone.

"No. I'm not going to go looking for someone I don't know!" Willow said.

"Common Willow. I know you'll love to see our brother." Jay said in the same tone as Katelyn.

"The only brother I'm going to be looking for is my own!" Willow said.

Just then Travis pulled out his staff and used his magic on Willow. "You'll love to see our brother." Travis said.

"And your going to help us look for him." Kai said.

"Travis! What did you do?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd. I'm going to go look for their brother." Willow said.

"Willow!" Lloyd said as he tried to grab Willow hand but Travis shot a ball of magic at Lloyd.

Cole watched in shock as Lloyd flew through the door and hit the fire place.

"Lloyd! Are you ok?!" Cole asked worriedly as he rushed over to Lloyd.

"I'm fine." Lloyd said as he got up.

"Have you ever wondered about sabers, Lloyd?" Katelyn asked.

"What?" Lloyd replied.

"Let me tell you the story of the saber warewolf.." Katelyn said.

"Once there was a guard. So loyal to the kingdom of the middle realm. He was the head guard of the realm. But he was also deeply in love with the head guard of the northern realm. Their families were at war with eachother and so the guard was ordered to kill the head guard of the north the day to follow. But that night was a YinYang Lunar eclipse. He made a deal with a deacon to disguise a guard from the middle realm as the head guard of the North. But little did the guard know that it was the kings daughter that the deamon picked. When the guard killed the girl the king found out. The king changed the guard into a hideous monster. The saber. He was forced into the woods never to return. But when the man returned 10 years later he turned nearly everyone into warewolves. And that was the first pack of warewolves.." Katelyn said and with that Travis teleported everyone except Cole, Deliara, Zoe and Lloyd to somewhere in the northern mountains.

"Common Cole. We have to find them." Lloyd said running twords the door and so Cole followed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I am still writing the last few chapters so they will be coming shortly. Now off to write Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14: I'll always Love you

Hello my **dear Warriors! I am so glad you guys are enjoying! Also if any of you watch Brent Miller he actually read my letter but the picture I sent his was sooooo Cringy XD. But anyway his Channel is Brnt Miller if u want to check him out. But I do t wanna kill you all so here is the chapter. Warning: Very Sad!**

 **Chapter 14: I Will Always Love You**

Lloyd and Cole ran through the caves looking for where they went.

"Lloyd! We have to turn back! The storm is just getting worse!" Cole shouted but his voice barely making it over the sound of the wind.

But Lloyd wasn't listening to Cole. He was listening to something else.

"We aren't alone." Lloyd said. "Who ever you are! Come out!"

Just as Lloyd said that a young girl came out from a bush. It was the girl who had visited the group before.

"Please! You can't go! She's gone! Forget about her!" She said.

"I will never!" Lloyd said

"Lloyd it's her! And her eyes! Their purple just like our friends!" Cole said.

"No.. her scent... it's different. They are purple for a different reason. But first can you tell us your name?" Lloyd asked.

"My name is Luanne. And I am a femal Wolf." Luanne said.

"A warewolf?" Cole asked.

"I am not a warewolf! I am an actual wolf!" Luanne shouted.

"A strange man cloaked in black came to our cave in the middle of the night. When he came in he started to slaughter my pack. I pleaded with him to stop but when I looked up I saw he was a warewolf. I had never met a warewolf before and I was scared. But he said if he was to stop I would have to give up my place as alpha. I accepted for the sake of my dear pack. But before he left he removed a Sapphire from our cave and asked me to follow him. He lead me to a cabin on the top of a mountain where a man with the eyes of an anacondrai general. He created a potion out of the Sapphire and used it on me to turn me human. We were forced to mine all of the sapphires from the cave. But when all the sapphires were mined the anacondrai left the warewolf with us. But when the warewolf tried to make the same potions he failed. But when you all showed up he used Zane, Travis and Nika..." Luanne explained.

"Oh no... We have to go! Common!" Lloyd said as he started to run off with Cole following behind him.

"No! Please don't go! He will kill you! Please!" Luanne screamed.

when Lloyd and Cole came to the top of the mountain he saw a cabin and at the edge of a cliff he saw Willow standing there. But then Lloyd and Cole heard shouting and the voice belonged to Jay. But before Lloyd could stop Cole he ran off.

When Cole ran off he went up to Willow.

"Willow?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah. Lloyd. I have been waiting just for you." Willow said turning around to show that her eyes were purple.

"Your eyes..." Lloyd said.

"What about them. Oh I actually have someone that I want you to meet." Willow said as she started walking twords the cabin.

"Who?" Lloyd asked in a worried tone.

"Oh. My fiancé." Willow said smiling.

"Your fiancé?!" Lloyd said in shock.

"Yup! Now comon. It's getting cold out. Let's get inside." Willow said starting twords the cabin so Lloyd followed her.

Cole ran around the outskirts of the cabin looking for Jay but then he finally found him.

"Jay!" Cole said running up to his best friend.

"What? You aren't my brother." Jay said angrily.

"I know I'm not your brother but i'm your best friend!" Cole said.

"Move out of the way!"" Jay said angrily as he pushed Cole aside and ran twords the back of the cabin.

When Cole followed Jay he was lead to a small cave. But when he went in he couldn't find Jay. But before he knew it he felt a horrible pain on the back of his head and then all he saw was darkness. When he woke up he saw that he was in a cage in that small cave.

"Jay?!" Cole said.

"Brother says all intruders must be captured. Brother will be pleased." Jay said.

"Where's Lloyd?!" Cole asked.

"Oh. Brother plans on killing him. It should be over soon." Jay laughed in an evil tone.

When Lloyd walked into the cabin he saw pictures of Willow but with warewolf ears and tail. But when he looked over to Willow he saw that a stranger came to her and held her in his arms.

"Ah. There's my girl..." The stranger said as Willow laughed.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd said angrily at the stranger.

"Ha. I thought it would be obvious." The stranger said as he pulled off his cloak to reveal his face.

"Clouse." Lloyd said angrily.

"Yes. It's me. But enough about that. Take a good look at her Lloyd. She's mine now." Clouse said.

"I won't let you take her!" Lloyd said as he started to run twords Clouse.

"Stop! You have to remember that she is under my control." Clouse said stopping Lloyd from coming any closer. "Now Willow darling. Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable."

As Willow went to her room Clouse turned to Lloyd.

"Now. Let's have a little talk." Clouse said.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Lloyd said.

"Oh there is so much to talk about." Clouse said. "Do you know what the Saber is?"

Lloyd just stood there in shock.

"Were you ever going to tell her? I'm betting you weren't. Ha! You weren't even going to tell her that you were the Saber! I found the bloodline of the Saber warewolf and it runs in you doesn't it." Clouse said as Willow came out of her room with Kai, Katelyn, Travis, Abby, Wisp, Zane, Jay and Nika behind her. "The real reason I wanted you here was to turn her. You will make her a warewolf."

"I will never!" Lloyd said angrily.

"You will." Clouse said as he threw a potion at Lloyd but he doged it. "You broke my potion.. that was my last one!"

"I won't be a pawn for your sick games!" Lloyd said.

"Fine then. What's the most horrible thing I can do to hurt you? Make you suffer." Clouse said as he threw a potion at Willow.

"Willow! What did you do to her!" Lloyd said.

"Ha! The first potion that was placed on her was to make her love me. And the second was to make her hate you from the bottom of her heart." Close said as he gave a knife to Willow. "Kill him."

As Willow start tword Lloyd she heald the knife in her hand.

"Willow. I know the woman I still love is in there. You can beat this." Lloyd said.

"You don't even know me." Willow said with hate in her voice as she kicked Lloyd through the door.

Cole said there panicking. "I've got to do something. I need to help Lloyd." Cole said.

As Cole saw the bars he decided to try to break through them. And he did. "Lloyd! I'm coming!" Cole said as he ran up and out of the cave.

Lloyd was being pushed to the edge of the cliff with Willow trying to kill him.

"Look at where you are now Lloyd. No friends to help you. And the only reason I hung out with you was because I felt sorry for you." Willow said with hate.

Cole ran to help Lloyd but Travis put a spell onto him to stop him.

"Willow please.." Lloyd said.

As Lloyd was at the edge of the cliff he knew what was going to happen. "Willow. I will always love you." Lloyd said.

"You never made me happy." Willow said.

As Willow said that Lloyd remembered all the times he did make her happy and fell.

 **Hope You guys enjoyed! I got the inspiration from Aphmaus episode from emerald secret (Go check it out it is amazing). I had no intention of Copyright and the plot line belongs to Aphmau from now until the last chapter of this story and The potion thing was created by Aph as well. Now off to Wrote Chapter 15! And Schools almost out for me! Cya all later! Byezz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been posting for a while. I have had to have a break and come up with a few ideas for them next story of this series. I won't be telling you what it's called so you don't get any spoilers. Also MNC yes that was the video. He read it in a really sassy voice. And omg the pictures are so cringy. Now I am probably killing you guys so let's head into the story. Also huge shoutout to MNC and Loki. Now into the story!**

 **Chapter 15: You'll Never Be Alone**

As Lloyd came to his senses he found himself laying in a comfortable bed in a cabin. But all the windows seemed to be glowing white. Not the beautiful sunshine. When he looked to his left he saw a kitchen and someone in it.

"Your Awake." The person said.

"Who.. Who are you?" Lloyd asked as he sat up.

"I am the original leader of the Warriors. I am the original Green Warrior." The person said.

"So... Your The creator of the land? Your my ancestor?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes I am. And I was the one who destined for the man named Lloyd to be turned into the original Saber." The warrior said.

"Wait.. if I'm talking with you... I must be..." Lloyd said

"In a way yes. What Willow said piced your heart." The Warrior said.

"No... I should have turned her... then I wouldnt be.." Lloyd said as he ran his finger through his hair.

"You were reluctant to because you love her for who she was. Inside and out." The warrior said.

"I need to get back and save everyone. But you probably won't let me." Lloyd said standing up.

"Go." The warrior said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Go and save them. Go and save her." The warrior said.

"Thank you.." Lloyd said as he walked through the enterance.

As Lloyd started to wake up his whole body was filled with pain. He looked forward and saw the knife stuck in his chest. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out as quickly as he could. He felt tears of pain drop down his face and he screamed in pain. But then he remembered what the Warrior said. "Go save her..." He started to remember all the times that Willow saved him. When he was trapped in his own life.

"Lloyd! What have I told you! You shouldn't be going to that guard academey! It's too dangerous for the students when your arond. You almost turned Juliens Daughter Lloyd!" Garmadon said.

"I just wanted to go see her! I didn't look at her! My eyes changed!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd. Look at your eyes now! Your ultima eyes are showing!" Garmadon said. "Go to your room and don't come down until your eyes change back to normal."

And so Lloyd did as he was told he went up to his room.

When Lloyd came back to the real time he started to remember another memory.

Lloyd looked in the mirrior and saw his eyes. He slammed his fist on the desk and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'll never be able to tell her.. I've just got to see her again. I've got to hear her voice... I've got to see her..." Lloyd said. When he looked to he writing desk he decided to write her a letter.

 _Dear Willow,_

 _I know you probably are mad at me for leaving you at the academy but my parents dragged me home. I'm hoping to see you at the next reunion of the realms or at the tournament. I miss you so much... your my best friend. Now I'm gonna keep this letter short. But just to let you know that I miss you and I hope to see you again. I still have the scarf you gave me.._

 _From, Lloyd..._

Lloyd then remembered another.

"Lloyd. I will always be at your side now... I'll never leave you. And I'll never leave you during a fight. I'll never let you give up on me.." Willow said sitting out on the balcony after the dance.

"And I'll never let you give up on me.." Lloyd said.

The two leaned in to each other and the space between their lips became non existent. And it seemed to stay like that for eternity.

As Lloyd came back he knew what he needed to do.

"I'll never give up on you.." Lloyd said.

" **I WONT GIVE UP!** " Lloyd screamed as he stood up.

he let his eyes change from beautiful emerald green to blood red.

"I will find you Willow and I won't let you fall to that monster." Lloyd vowed. And as he said that he tore a pice of cloth just big to cover his eyes and to tie around his head.

Back at the Cabin Cole was pacing around but then the door burst open and showed Lloyd alive.

"Lloyd!" Cole shouted.

"I'm alive." Lloyd said through the pain of his wounds. "And we're going to find them." He said pulling out a Sapphire from his boot.

 **Ok. So that was Chapter 15... ok... I just realized that the number of chapters are going To be the same number of episodes in emerald secret... this was not on purpose btw. Also the last chapters are based off of. Aphmaus emerald secret episodes. No copyright intended. If Aph reads this and asks for me to take this down I will respect that. Now... I want to ask you all a question before I leave. What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter. Also after this story I may or may not take a 5 week brake. But idk. I don't want you guys to be dying of to know what's gonna happen.. that didn't make any sense what so ever.. but XD. I probably have killed you guys with this looooong authors note. So I just want to say one more thing before I go. At the end of the next chapter there is a song you will need to find. It is called Memories. You can find it by searching Aphmau Memories. It is the song that has a face split in two with a green eye and brown eye. The video is by Lucky. So if u want to do that you can. Now off to write chapter 16! Ninja-Go!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Ok this isn't the chapter where you have to listen to the song. The next chapter is.. Whoops. My bad. XD. Now I'm gonna keep this short. Let's head into the story. And shout out to MNC!**

 **Chapter 16: Be here for me?**

Lloyd started to clean out his wounds and bandage them up in his room of the cabin. But when he looked In the mirrior he saw that his eyes were red and he shouldn't look at anyone. When he rummaged through his bag he found a green scarf. It was the one that Willow had given him before she went to the guard academy.

"I'll miss you.. I'll be at the academy for a while..." Willow said.

"I will too. Oh here I have something for you." Lloyd said as he took out a plush out of his bag. It was a cute little wolf plush.

"Thank you Lloyd...I have something for you too." Willow said as she got out a beautiful green silk scarf.

"Thank you Willow..." Lloyd said But he soon heard the horn of the train.

"I'd better get going..." Willow said.

"Yeah..." Lloyd said.

As he watched the train leave

When he started to walk out Lloyd tied the scarf around his eyes so nobody could look into them. When he came out he saw Cole, Zoe and Deliara waiting for him.

"Hey bud. You feeling any better?" Cole asked as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm Good." Lloyd responded.

"How are your wounds?" Zoe asked.

"Their fine. I just needed to make sure they were cleaned out and bandaged before we set out." Lloyd said.

"Alright then. Lets get going." Cole said.

"Wait. I have something that you'll need." Deliara said as she pulled out a few sapphires.

"Thanks Deliara your a gret ally to have during this." Lloyd said. "No we have to Save Zane, Nika, and Travis. C'mon!"

The four ran out and they ran to a cave system. When they got to a space in the cavern they saw Travis, Nika and Zane all making potions. They hid behind the boxes of supplies so the three wouldn't see them.

"Alright. Deliara you know what to do.." Zoe whispered.

"Alright.." Deliara said.

Deliara disappeared and with all her might possessed Nika and froze Travis and Zane as she read off the ingredients.

"Vale Flower... ugh.. Astriling hair... Griffin fether... Cheese..." Deliara said trying to keep hold of the possession and the two frozen people while the others got the materials and mixed them up.

"Cheese?" Cole said confused.

"Just throw it here!" Lloyd said and Cole threw it to him.

"The Sapphire!" Deliara said as Nika broke free.

Lloyd threw in a sapphire and made the potion as Nika broke free of the possession.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Nkia said as she pulled out her staff and cast a spell which hit Lloyd causing him to drop the potion.

"Lloyd!" Cole yelled.

"Cole catch!" Zoe said as she picked up the potion and threw it to Cole.

Cole caught the potion and Threw it on the three. When Nika, Zane and Travis came to their senses they were crying.

"You guys... Saved us..." Zane said.

"Thank you.." Nika said hugging her two friends.

"Lloyd... Cole.. I am so sorry for what we did..." Travis said.

"Wait... You knew what was happening from under the effects of the potion?" Cole said.

"Yes.." Travis responded.

"Then that means..." Lloyd said. "We have to go save her!"

The group ran out but Nika stayed behind to make a few things.

As Clouse walked through the caverns He had Willow and the group following him.

"I am so proud of you my sweet darling. You did great." Clouse said.

"You did too." Willow said

"Ha. But I cant wait to see the cold dead face of.." Clouse said as he walked up to the place where Lloyd landed but was cut off when he saw he wasn't there. "How is this possible? He should be dead!" Clouse exclaimed in shock. But then he turned to Willow and slapped her across the face. "YOU WERE SUPPOST TO KILL HIM!" Clouse said in anger.

"I-I'm sorry.." Willow said in pain and fear.

"BROTHER!" Kai said. "The others aren't responding to their calling!"

"What?" Clouse said. But before anyone could say anthing more they heard Lloyd.

 **"CLOUSEE!"** Lloyd screamed from the top of the moutain. **"COME HERE AND FACE ME!"**

Clouse was filled with shock and terror as he looked up the mountain. They knew what was going to happen

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Geeze time flies so fast..**

 **-Krux tries to come in-**

 **Dont even try it Krux. And shouldnt you be stuck in time right now?**

 **-krux backs away-**

 **Anyways Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be the second to last chapter and may be the most intense chapter on my account. And next chapter will be when you have to search the song.. My bad. I thought it was this chapter.. XD I will also be giving credit to where all the charecters came from at the end of the story and I decided that I will take a one month break in September since thats when i get going back to school but I will be writing a short experience one-shot of what the ninjago move was like. I will NOT be giving any spoilers tho. I want you guys to enjoy the move for yourselves. Now off to wirite chapter 17 and i messed up again the story eill be one more chapter longer than Emerald secret where I based the last chapters on and also just so I dont get copyighted by Jess (Aka Aphmau, Go check her channel out if u want) THE PLOT LINE IS NOT MINE TRAVIS IS NOT MINE ONLY MY OCS ARE MINE AND THE NINJAGO CHARECTERS BELONG TO KEVIN AND DAN HEGAMEN! I will take this down if Jess wants me to. Just write it in the reviews Jess I will respect what is yours! Btw I love your minecraft role play videos and I am one of your subbies XD. Now Off to write Chapter 17! Lets go!  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Always with me

**Hello My** **Lovely** **warriors! I'm betting you were on the edge of your seats during the last chapter. So This chapter will probably be the most intense chapter in all of my stories. Also there will be a song at the end of the chapter. play it when Lloyd says something to Willow. To get to the song just go onto YouTube, search Memories Aphmau, and The video is by Lucky but the Song was written and sung by Aphmau. You don't have to search it if you dont want to. its your choice. Okay... So before I go into the chapter I want to say that You guys are so supporting and kind. You guys always warm my heart and make my day when i read your comments but don't be afraid to criticize me and tell me what i did wrong in the chapters. tell me what to improve. Now Huge shutouts to Loki, Master of Cupcakes and MNC and lets get into the story.**

 **Chapter 17: Always.. With me**

"How is this possible! He should be dead!" Clouse said staring up at the moutian where Lloyd stood.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked.

"Yeah brother." Kai said

"We still have the advantage. follow me!" Clouse said. And the six ran into the forest.

 **"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!"** Lloyd screamed.

"Quickly this way!" Cole said.

The six ran down the moutain to catch the others. Lloyd ran as fast as he could down the moutain so he could save his friends and Love while the others ran as fast as they could to keep up with Lloyd. When they got to the bottom of the moutain they were gone.

"Where did they go?!" Cole exclaimed.

"They separated.." Lloyd said.

Before Cole could say anything he saw blood comming down Lloyds back.

"Lloyd. Are you sure your okay?" Cole asked in a worried tone.

"Oh my.." Zoe said in horror as she saw the puddle of blood.

"Lloyd your bleeding badly.." Zane said.

"It doesnt matter." Lloyd said. He sniffed the air to look for the scents of their friends. "Wisp, Abby, Kai and Jay went that way." Lloyd said pointing to the right. "Clouse went that way. and he took Willow with him." Lloyd said pointing to the left. "Lets go!"

"Lloyd wait!' Nika said.

"Back in the cave she made these potions. Their like the ones that you used on us to pull us out from the effect of the forever potion." Travis said.

"These four are for Wisp, Abby, Kai and Jay. But these two are for Willow. This one is to stop the effects of the potion of love while this one stops the effect of the potion of hate. But they need Sapphires to complet them." Nika said.

Cole pulled out two sapphires while Zoe pulled out two and Lloyd took out the one he had in his boot.

"Five Sapphires.. But six potions..." Zane said

"Lloyd. What are you going to do?" Nika asked.

"If I remove the potion of hate she will be able to talk to me again but she'll still be giving her love to someone she never chose to give her love to. But if I remove the love potion she'll be able to go back to a normal life." Lloyd said in a sorrow voice.

"But Lloyd. She'll never speak to you again!" Cole said.

"But she'll speak to you guys. Just take care of her for me..." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd. You love Willow. Here." Cole said handing Lloyd a Sapphire

But instaid of infusing the Sapphire with one of the potions made for Willow he infused it to the one meant for Jay.

"Lloyd?" Cole said.

"I love Willow with all my heart but.. Jaya like a brother to you.. and he always will be... he is your family. And no one can take that away from you." Lloyd said. "Now C'mon. Let's get moving."

Lloyd and Nika ran through the caverns to find Clouse and Willlow while Zoe, Deliara, Travis, Zane and Cole went to find their friends.

The five found Kai, Jay, Wisp, and Abby and used the potions to save them.

"Thank you Cole.." Jay said hugging his bed friend.

"No problem Jay. I mean. What are friends for." Cole replied.

Lloyd and Nika ran through the caverns to find Willow and Clouse.

"Lloyd are you okay?" Nika asked as Lloyd leaned up against a tree in pain.

"I'm fine. Let's keep moving." Lloyd said.

But before they could keep moving they were surrounded by Wolves.

"Oh no.. Lloyd..." Nika said.

"Let me pass!" Lloyd said.

The wolves replied with a series of barks and growls.

"What did they say?" Nika asked

"Their obeying their alpha.. we'll have to fight our way out." Lloyd said

"Alright." Nika said getting out her spell book. But before she could attack a wolf attacked her, knocking her over, causing her to drop her spell book.

"Nika!" Lloyd shouted.

But before Lloyd rushed into save her, Luanne came and blocks the wolves.

"Lloyd Go! I'll keep them at bay!" Luanne said.

Lloyd ran as fast as he could and jumped over the wolves.

 **"PLEASE! BROTHERS! SISTERS! STOP! THEY ARE NOT OUR ENEMY! THEY ARE HERE TO FREE US FROM OUR ALPHA!"** Luanne shouted as loud as she could.

The wolves listened for a minuet but they then started to attack again.

 **"PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!"** Luanne shouted.

When Lloyd came to a wide space in the cavern he saw Willow and Clouse.

"Ha! So your alive. Come to get revenge?" Clouse asked.

"Let her go!" Lloyd said.

"Ha! I don't think so. Willow darling." Clouse said handing Willow a knife. "Don't fail me this time."

"I will not." Willow said.

She then Came charging at Lloyd with the knife in her hand and she Screamed. When she came to Lloyd he grabbed the knife and threw it to the side accidentially throwing the potion. Both the knife and potion landed safely in the snow.

But as Lloyd looked at Willows face he saw a bruise on her left eye. He screamed in rage and his eyes flowed red through his scarf. Clouse started to run as fast as he could to escape Lloyd. But Lloyd followed.

Lloyd chased Clouse through the caverns all the way into a clearing in the woods. They fought as the chase continued.

When they got to a clearing in the woods Lloyd tackled Clouse but his scarf came off from around his eyes.

"You know. No matter how many times I hit her. She will still love me!" Clouse laughed evily.

Lloyd charged at Clouse with all his might but Clouse had the upper hand. His warewolf abilities were showing and his strength was more than Lloyds. Lloyd fought as hard as he could but he was no match for Clouse.

"You chose to Live as a disgusting human." Clouse said as he punched Lloyd to the ground. "And now. You'll die like one."

As Lloyd hit the ground he heard voices. His fathers. Clouses. His ancestors. Nikas. And Willows.

"Lloyd. You are a Saber! If she knows she probably doesn't love you. She probably won't love you even if she doesn't know." Garmadon said

"Your ashamed of who you are. Aren't you Lloyd?" Clouse said.

"Go. Go and save them. Go and save her." His ancestor said.

"What are you going to do?" Nika said.

"We'll fight together." Willow said.

Clouse came up behind him about to throw a punch to Lloyds neck to kill him. But as he threw the punch Lloyd caught Clouses fist and threw him over his head. He had Emerald Green and Blood red swirls down his arm and he had Warewolf ears and tail.

Now that Lloyd was a warewolf he had the upper hand and was stronger than Clouse. As Lloyd kicked Clouse to the ground Clouse pretended to act weak.

"Finish me!" Clouse said.

"No." Lloyd said.

"heh. Coward." Clouse said.

"You'll know what true suffering is!" Lloyd said as he picked Clouse up by his cloak. Lloyd stared right into Clouses Cold grey eyes.

Once Lloyd dropped Clouse to the ground he had done what needed to be done.

"My ears and Tail.. they're gone... What did you do to me!" Clouse screamed in horror.

"You took from me the thing I loved. So I took from you the only thing you ever cared about!" Lloyd said as he started to slowly walk off

"Just end me now!" Clouse said.

"No. You don't deserve to die. No one deserves to die.." Lloyd said as he slowly walked off.

"No.. this can't be happening!" Clouse said.

"How does it feel?" Luanne said with her pack of wolves behind her. "To be turned into something that your not."

"Oh you would know how that feels. Wouldn't you!" Clouse said. "Now stand down and attack him!" But when he turned around Lloyd was gone. "What.. where did he go?"

"You are weak and defeated. On top of that we no longer recognize you as a wolf." Luanne said. She then snapped her fingers and told her wolves to go and finish him.

"NO" Clouse screamed.

As Lloyd came back to the caverns he saw Willow in the same spot where the chase began. The group was trying to help her while Cole and Jay heald her back. But when Nika splashed the potion on Willow it had no effect.

"I-I don't under stand.. it should have worked!" Nika sobbed.

"Make it work Nika!" Wisp and Zane sobbed.

"I-I don't know how!" Nika cried.

"Doesn't she have two forever potions on her?" Zoe asked.

"All she needs to do is smile..." Lloyd said weakly.

"Lloyd." Cole said.

"Let me Kill him!" Willow said angrily. "He needs to die!"

Lloyd looked at Cole and Jay telling them to let go. And they did. Once they did Willow took the knife and ran at Lloyd letting out a scream filled with Hate and rage. Once she got to Lloyd she began to cut his chest.

 **"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE! YOUR JUST A WORTHLESS POTHEREC SABER! YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO CLOUSE!"** Willow screamed.

"All you need to do is smile.." Lloyd said weakly

Lloyd tossed the knife away from Willow and hugged her.

"I'll always Love you.. You stupid snowflake..." Lloyd Said.

(Cue Music and Flashback)

Willow woke up in a comfy bed. and she saw it was her room of the castle. It was the room of when she was at the guard academy. She walked through feilds of beautiful emerald grass. And she saw two kids sitting in it. One had its little brown pigtails while the other had blonde hair. She kept walking till she got to the guard academy. She walked the halls but when she got to the training area she saw Lloyd...

Her eyes changed from purple to brown and she hugged Lloyd sobbing. While Lloyd hugged her back. She then remembered all the times she showed her Love to Lloyd. When she went to the academy. At the tournament. When she died. At her funeral and when he proposed to her.

When she came back to her senses she was hugging Lloyd.

"What have I done?" Willow sobbed.

But then Lloyd dropped to the ground.

 **"LLOYD!"** Willow screamed in sadness.

 **This has probnly been one of my longest chapters yet! Oh my.. Next chapter will be the last chapter**

 **-Krux comes into background in a spiny chair-**

 **-pretends to push him away and he goes out of background-**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoyed and my fingers are cramping up so Idk if there is gonna be a chapter for tomorrow. But a question for you guys. What do you thinks gonna happen to Lloyd. Is he dead or alive? Also do you think it was a good idea for me to make Lloyd a warewolf? Tell me in the reviews. One more thing I am gonna be taking a break in September because school starts for me that month but I will be writing about my experience watching the Ninjago movie Buy I will NOT be giving spoilers. Also: THE PLOT LINE OF THE LAST CHAPTERS BELONG TO APHMAU! IF SHE ASKS ME TO TAKE THIS DOWN I WILL! Okay. Now hope you guys have a happy Tuesday if I don't write tomorrow. -cyber hugs- Love you guys! -finger cramp- Ow. Now Baye!**


	18. Chapter 18: I'll Wait

**Wow... Still can't believe that this is the last official chapter... The last two will be messages for you guys and the next one will be Credits... I have a lot of credits to do.. Well I'm not gonna keep you guys. Shout out to Loki, Master of Cupcakes and MNC. And me too MNC. Now onto the story. Just saying that this chapter may not make sense cuz I wrote it in a strange way..**

 **Chapter 18:** **I'll Wait for You**

It was about a week since what happened in the caverns. There was a loge between The northern realm kingdom and the caverns that many people liked to go to. The group was staying there while Lloyd and his family were in the Juliens suite. Willow was staying outside of the suite sitting on the couch. Her friends were in the lobby getting their things ready.

"How do you think Willows doing?" Kai asked.

"Honestly... I don't think she's going to be okay at all.." Wisp said.

But just before anyone could say anything Lady Faith and Lord Julien came into the lodge.

"Lady Faith. Lord Julien. Its great to see you again." Cole said bowing down to the two rulers.

"Its great to see you again too sir Cole." Lady Faith said. "Lord Garmadon and Lady Misakio sent me a letter that we should come."

"If your looking for Willow she's in the Julien suite." Kai said.

"Alright. Thank you Kai." Lord Julien said.

The two lords went to the suite but saw Willow sitting on the couch crying.

"Willow?" Faith asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Willow asked looking up at her parents.

"Misakio told us what happened." Julien said.

"Its all my fault..." Willow cried as her parents held her in their arms.

"Shi.. I know its not your fault. Have you seen him?"

"No... He's in there." Willow said pointing up to the room where the Juliens usually stayed. "I'm not allowed to see him because of his.."

She was cut off to see her mother heading up the stairs to the room.

"Mom!" Willow said.

Faith opened the door to see three werewolves around a bed with Lord Garmadon and Lady Misakio.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?!" One of the warewolves said.

"My daughter has been waiting out there for over a week now! She needs to see him!" Faith said.

"Mom! Dad. You have to leave!" Willow said. "You don't understand why you can't be in here."

Misakio was standing next to Lloyds bed but as Willow spoke Lloyds eyes changed from Blood red back to Emerald Green.

"Garmadon." Misakio said.

"His eyes.." Garmadon said.

"Everyone!" Garmadon said. "I need all of you to leave. I need to speak with Willow alone."

"What?" Willow said.

"You heard our Lord. You must leave." Misakio said.

Everyone left but Garmadon and Willow.

"Willow. I have something to tell you. Lloyd wanted to take you somewhere special for your honeymoon and wedding." Garmadon said.

"Somewhere special. The sunset island..." Willow said.

"But.. With all the injurys he has.. it will take him about a year to recover."

"Will I be able to stay with him?" Willow asked.

"I'm sorry. But you can't." Garmadon said. "Since he is a Saber.. he will have to be hidden. My brother Wu has a safe house on the dark island where we will be staying. But I do promise you.. in one year you will be reunited in the sunset island. And I keep to my word. But you may want to say your goodbyes now."

"Alright." Willow said.

Willow walked over to the bed and started to cry.

"Lloyd... I do t know if you can hear me but... I am so so sorry.. I know if you don't ever want to speak to me again but... I'll miss you so much. But I'll wait for you." Willow said. And she placed her lips on Lloyds.

The Warriors and their friends were waiting outside the lodge.

"Alright. We all ready?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Jay said.

But then Willow came out of the lodge with her family.

"Willow?" Cole asked.

"I have to wait.. to see him again..." Willow said.

"Aren't you allowed to stay with him sis?" Zane asked.

"No..." Willow replied. "But I wanna go home.."

"Alright." Nika replied.

"Willow. I promise we and our fellow alphas will take care of him." Aphmau said.

"And I promise I'll help him with controlling his eyes." Aaron said.

"Thank you. My lords." Willow said.

Willow started to walk off but then she looked at the lodge window where she wished she would see Lloyd waving to her. "I'll miss you.. and I love you."

And so the Warriors went back to their homes and Willow. She was going to wait to see her love. But then she wrote a letter to him once she got home.

 _Dear Lloyd,_

 _You don't know how much I miss you.. You are my warewolf. I'll love you for who you are no matter what. I love you... and I miss you dearly... I'm your stupid Snowflake. Now. I'm gonna keep this short so you can get your rest... Goodbye for now..._

 _love,_

Your stupid snowflake, Willow

Willow gave the letter to messenger birds and sent it out to find Garmadon.

"Love you Lloyd.." Willow said. "Please come back to me in a year..."

 **-Sighs- I guess that's the end.. It was so fun writing this. It had so many emotions. Plot line of last chapters belong to Aphmau or Jessica along with BluJayStudios and her husband Jason! If they ask me to take it down I will respect that and will take it down. The next one I hope you guys will enjoy. Now I have to go. Good bye for now my friends. -Cyber hugs-**


	19. Credits

**Okay. So here are the credits for the story.**

Aphmau- Credit to BluJay studios (Studios Aph works with) and Aphmau/ Jessica and her Husband Jason

Aaron - Crdit to BluJayStudios and Aphmau and Jason

Katelyn- Credit to BluJay Studios and Aphmau and Jason

Travis- Credit to BluJayStudios and Aphmau and Jason

Plot line for chapters 13- 18- Credit to BluJayStudios and Aphmau and Jason

Wisp- My friend (Not gonna say her name)

Clouse- Charecter traits belong to BluJayStudios and Aphmau and Jason

All Ninjago charecters belong to Kevin and Dan hegamen

All Ocs belong to me

 **okay. Before I go. I just want to thank you all so much. You guys are very kind and supportive. Also If you love music check out epidemic sound. They have all sorts of amazing Music. Now, I have one more thing to do after this chapter. So Hope you guys will enjoy that. Goodbye for now my friends.**


	20. Fan requests

**Okay. So I promised you guys some things so this is is for you guys and once you get to the end of this I have a very special surprise for you guys! Now here you guys go.**

 **MNC:**

 **I promised you my social studies thing so here it is.**

 **My dear friends,**

 **I know it's probably been about three weeks since you heard from us ranch hands. We have had a interesting three weeks.. But I must tell you something. Here's the story.**

 **We were assigned to do a Renessance on the purple camp but when we were about to leave My brother was horribly injured.. Me and Cole watched in horror as we watched Zane slide off his horse into a puddle into of his own blood. I looked at the purple in rage and took out my daggers I always carried and fought as hard as I could against that varmint. When he took off Cole took care of Zane while me and Jay being the best horse back riders chased after him with Kai closely following to help me truss him up. I got my lasso out ready to truss him up. I knocked him off and started to truss him up. And the thing I said to him was: You will pay for hurting my brother.**

 **now. I'm gonna keep this short. You will probably hear more In the others letters.**

 **-Willow Julien Falk**

 **Okay. Master of cupcakes here is the plot line for the Jaya story.**

 **This is before stronger Together.**

 **Jay and Nya were both sadend about the death of the warrior of animals. They never liked to talk about it. Especially Nya. But what happens at the funeral. And after it?**

 **"Nya? What's wrong?" Jay asked Nya.**

 **"I.. I miss my best friend Willow..." Nya sobbed.**

 **"I know.. I miss her dearly too..." Jay said. "She was our leader.."**

 **"I wish I could bring her back..." Nya sobbed.**

 **"Me too.." Jay replied.**

 **"Can you do anything that could... Just help me.." Nya asked.**

 **"Maybe this." Jay said as he placed his lips on Nyas.**

 **But little did they know was that the warrior of fire was watching them closely.**

 **Alright. You can change anything Master of cupcakes. You can change any of the lines. Now off I go my friends. I will see you soon in the next story which I hope will be out on Friday or before that. I will make the deadline Friday. I promise you that. Now I must go and write the next story my friends. You all have been so supporting and so kind. Thank you for all of that. Now I must ask one more question. What chapter was your favorite and what chapter was your least favorite. I would like to hear what chapter could have been improved. And also give me writing tips. Now I must go.. goodbye for now my friends. -Cyber hugs- You guys are the best. And the best readers anyone could ever ask of you guys. Love you all. Goodbye.**


	21. Little suprise

**Here is your suprise. I am going to share my Ocs with you all. All you need to do is give credit and if u use any of aphmaus charecters pls give credit to her. But Please. If you do use any of my Ocs please give credit to me. Thank you guys.**


End file.
